Wilson is not the only one who can stand you
by DehMD
Summary: House has to sleep at the Hospital because Wilson has a date. 13 is doing paperwork.


This is something I suddenly felt like writing! I don't know how to explain that.

House/13

Rated T for sexual content.

I don't own anything, I'm just playing! AND, If I owned them… House would have his hair back, and Lucas would die, and House would be over Cuddy, and she would suffer. Well, I like her, but she is proving herself a bitch, so…

It's probably one shot… but I think there's gonna be one more chapter…

English is not my first language so I'm sorry for the eventual mistakes. XD

**

**Chapter 1: "You are gay"**

That was the perfect cadence, the one that would travel through the depths of his soul. Perfect tune, perfect minor scale, and perfect minor harmony. Riviera Paradise was one of those songs House could hear it hundreds of times in a row and never get tired of. Who in this world would get tired of Stevie Ray Vaughan's songs anyway? That was the only sane thing House could think about as he laid half asleep in his Eames chair, eyes half opened staring at the fog light of the moon that was coming from the night. It was late and he was still in his Office enjoying the blues. His legs were stretched out through the chair and he was using his leather jacket to cover his upper body. Cuddy was hovering through the hallways and heard some sound coming from House's Office. The blinds were closed and it was pretty dark inside so she approached to check. It was eleven o'clock, House wouldn't be there anyway unless something was on his mind, or he was managing an evil master plan… Or he had just forgotten his stereo on. Cuddy opened the door and turned on the light.

"Hooooo…" - House flinched and tried to protect his eyes with one hand that came from under his jacket.

"Sorry! I didn't know you were here… You scared me!"

"Turn it off!" - He tried to cover his eyes with his jacket now.

"Okay! What are you doing in here anyway, it's eleven o'clock." - Cuddy turned the lights off and observed House setting himself in his previous position.

"Wilson has a date… I don't wanna be there to listen to it." - House brushed his eyes with his hands that now were resting above his jacket. "Damn it! I hate light."

"I'm sorry! I thought you had left the stereo on, so I sneaked in to turn it off."

"I'm not that stupid"

Cuddy step forward looking at him. The song he was listening was a little sad… and people used to say that musicians listen to music according to their mood. She hadn't seen him around in weeks and she knew why. After that conference when House finally discovered the Lucas thing, he hasn't been around either for asking for some insane procedure, or for making her life a hell.

"How are… you?"

"Fine. Go away!"

"House… I…"

"Stop pitting me, Cuddy! I'm moving on… go play your little happy fairy tale and leave me alone!" - House was kind in his voice and it made Cuddy confused, normally he would be angry…

13 came in from the outside and cut the tension.

"Here's you coffee." – She approached House and gave him his coffee, and a donnut. - "Hey, Doctor Cuddy"

"Hey." - Cuddy was surprised to see her there too. And bringing coffee to House… with no arguments… Odd. She watched 13 sit in House's desk chair and adjust the light to some amber tone.

"Ok! I should go." Cuddy said a little embarrassed and left with her thoughts.

"Does she have some pleasure in being around you when she knows how you feel about her and what she has been doing to you?" 13 asked in her normal voice while her eyes were locked at the paper work above House's desk.

House frowned and lifted up his head to stare at her in confusion.

"It's not because I let you buy me food that you can sneak in my personal life!"

"I didn't buy it! I stole the money from your wallet when you were half asleep!" She gave him an uninterested look.

"Nice!" He narrowed his eyes at her and adjusted himself in his Eames chair again.

"So, are you planning to stay here all night?" 13 asked, but her attention was on the paper work.

"Don't have another option… No light, no hit, no water in my apartment."

"You could use some ear protection, you know."

"Doesn't work! Wilson is too loud." 13 laughed.

"Well! Would you like having some drink after I finish this?" She gave him a brief look.

House observed her puzzled, like he was studying some symptoms in the white board. She felt his blue eyes piercing at her and felt a little uncomfortable.

"What?!" She looked at him.

"Nothing!" He responded with a simple nod.

"So, deal?"

"Ok!" He diverted his gaze and looked at somewhere else.

"Also, If you want to crash on my couch, be welcome." Her attention was on the paper work again.

"Why are you doing this?" House's voice was still puzzled. It was not that he didn't like the invitation, but… It was odd; no one besides Wilson would invite him for something like a drink or a crashing in some couch.

"I'm not in a good mood for being alone today. I need some company even If it has to be you. And I need a ride."

"Words can hurt, you know!"

"Only If you believe in them."

"Why would you say that?!" He smiled in disbelief towards her indifference and sincerity.

"Why? Do you think Wilson is the only one who can stand you?" She stared at him.

"Yes!"

"You are probably wrong!"

"Are you paying?" He smirked.

"No! I invited you! It's enough… so you pay!"

**

The two of them walked through the lobby, both in silence as House was still drinking his coffee. They stopped at the Nurse station and 13 signed to check out. When House was about to do the same, she snatched the coffee of his hand and started drinking.

"Nice!" He glared at her and signed the paper.

"I agree, this flavor is new at the cafeteria, you know." She smiled.

"Are you two leaving?" Cuddy approached as she watched the whole scene.

"Yes!" 13 answered.

"Hmm. Did you finish the paper work of the last case?" She looked at House.

"Ahmm…" He didn't even think about finishing that.

"I did! It's in his desk… forgot to bring down, sorry!" She answered simple.

"Ok! You can bring it to me tomorrow." Cuddy watched the two of them walk through the main door. She thought herself as a fool. Why would she care If House hung out with Hadley or not. It was none of her business, especially now that she had a so called life…

Outside House stopped and smiled.

"If you need a ride, go take the bike." He threw his keys to her and she looked surprised.

"Do you really let anyone touch your little suicidal toy?"

"I had to park it a little far today! Some idiot parked his car in my space."

13 just nodded and walked to bring the bike. Few minutes later she arrived and climbed out.

"Geez. She is so soft!" She pointed to the vehicle. House smiled.

"Keep the helmet." He climbed the bike and nodded for 13 to climb behind him. She did and put her hands in his waist. He grabbed her hands in a sudden movement and made her wrap her arms around him.

"Hmm… nice abdomen."

"Shut up."

**

"Oh, come on! I had to do that! He mocked me for still going out with _my_ _father!" _13 said angrily as she unlocked her apartment door.

"I think you could be less rude…" 13 froze and turned to stare at him.

"Who are you? And what the crazy guys did to House?"

"It was not his fault… I'm aging after all." 13 stepped inside and nodded for him to do so.

"Oh come on! You look like thirty-something."

"So, you said you had food!" He tried to deflect and she smiled. "Cause I'm still hungry, you know… since you had some urgency to scream with some poor waitress and get us kicked out."

"Well! My lap top has it!" She kicked her all stars away and flopped comfortably in her couch with her lap top.

"Just so you know, I don't eat electronic stuff…" He took of his jacket and flopped on the couch too, covering himself with the jacket.

"Cold?" She asked and he just nodded a yes. She stood up and headed to her bedroom to take some blankets and then came back. She threw one blanket at him and the other she braced herself and flopped back at the couch. "There's this restaurant that delivers some wonderful Chinese food. You can order by the internet… much easier. "

"Yeah…" He answered simple and she gave him a smile.

"Give me your credit card!" She stretched her arm and made a signal for him to give it to her.

"It's too much for a second date, huh!" He arched an eyebrow at her, remembering when she got the samples of his organs without any lidocaine.

"You obviously never second-dated me!"

"I'm _obviously_ _not_ a masochist!"

"Who knows… Give it already! I'm hungry and I'll have to sign you up!"

"Then why don't you just pay with your credit card and then you can steal money from my wallet again."

"Because I've already stolen all of it." She smiled devilish.

"What?!?!"

Before House could lift his hips a little to reach for his wallet in the back pocket of his pants, 13 leaned close to him and shoved her hand into the pocket to snatch the wallet first.

"How much for that _new_ coffee?!" House stared at her in annoyance.

"Hmm… not much… but the rest of the money I used to pay myself for all the times you stole money from my wallet."

"…" House narrowed his eyes at her. She was really smart.

"Gregory _Allan_ House…" She pronounced slowly as she stared amused at his credit card.

"Give it back…" He snatched his wallet from her lap and took a look to see if his money really wasn't there… and it wasn't.

"Why the _Allan _is not on your Office door?"

"Cuddy needed to save money for her perverted private activities, so she paid for just the important name." He put his wallet back in his pocket.

"Allan is a great combination for Gregory, you should make her put it on your office door, and put your perverted private services on sale."

"I'm a first class whore, you know!" He grabbed his cane, stood up and headed to the kitchen. – "Do you have some bear or you will broke me ordering it with my credit card either."

"As if your credit card was such a poor one. I'd need to buy hundreds of beers to break you on _one _of your credit cards!It's on the refrigerator." – She raised her voice so he could hear.

"I'm not that well-paid…" He came back with two beers and gave one to her. He flopped down on the couch again and took off his all stars before he embraced himself with the blanket.

Seconds later 13 had ordered all and closed her laptop. She looked at her all stars and his all stars lying in the floor and smiled.

"Yours is the same as mine!" She pointed to the shoes and he just nodded at the coincidence. "So, what do you do when you hang out with Wilson?"

"Wild and BDSM sexy." He stared at her and arched on eyebrow.

"And you play the domination thing, obviously." She liked to play his insane games.

"Nope. I'm always the submissive. Hard to believe, huh."

"Serious. We can play video game, watch some movie, play cards… I'm a little lost here… I want to hang out with my boss and I don't know what to do so…"

"Am I that scary?" He sounded surprised. 13 didn't know how to classify his presence there. He was… making her enjoy it every second. She had never pictured a nice and enjoyable House who would pay things and be funny.

"A little, but so you know… You don't scare me."

"Good." He finished his beer and leaned to rest the can on the coffee table.

"I'll get more." She stood up and headed to the kitchen. – "So, besides the wild BDSM sexy and your submissive way to let Wilson fuck you, what else do you guys do?"

"Not much."

"You know. When I came to PPTH to play your insane game, I really thought you were gay and dated Wilson." She came back with two other beers and flopped on the couch.

"I never said I wasn't." He took a sip and arched an eyebrow.

"Ok. Now It's a good time for you to stop playing with my mind." She looked serious, but the grin that showed in his face when he finished his sip and slid the can out of his mouth made 13 smiles.

They heard knocks on the door and 13 stood up to answer the guy with the food. They sat on the floor around the coffee table and ate almost in silence, making some small talks about gossips that surrounded the hospital. After one hour and 18 beers they were back at the couch. 13 was sprawled in a tangle with her blanket and House was sprawled by her side, his blanket were somewhere over the rainbow and he was hugging a cushion. Some random blues radio station was playing in her stereo.

"Want some more beer?" 13 asked.

"I'm not sure…"

"How can you not be sure?" She turned her head and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I think I may be… drunk."

"How can you not be sure you are drunk?"

"I don't know." He slid his body a little more on the couch and rested his head in the back of it and closed his eyes.

"What is your thing with Cuddy anyway?" She took another sip of her almost finished beer.

"BDSM sexy."

"No, that's your thing with Wilson, remember! You said you want to be fucked by him. It's kinda hot, you know."

"I never said that." He grinned.

"It's implied…" House laughed a little. "I don't get it. Cuddy is a fool… I mean… what does she see in that Muppet anyway?" 13 seemed to be bothered by the situation.

"Do you always talk too much when you are drunk?" He turned his rested head and stared at her.

"I'm not drunk and I always talk too much with friends." She spoke spontaneously.

"Now I'm your friend."

"If you want to be… I like you House… I really do…"

"You are definitely drunk."

"I'm not!" She really wasn't, neither was he. "You are smarter then him, you are way more well dressed then him, your eyes are way more sparkling and blue then his, you are way more handsome then him. Plus, you're a doctor… he is just a PI… anyone can be a PI. You made us play detectives every time… and you are taller… do you know what they say about taller guys… If you know what I mean." She grinned and took another sip.

"I don't know… would you show me?" He smiled in that evil way of his.

"Would _you_ show me?" She arched one eyebrow and gave a brief look at his lap before snatching the cushion he was holding there.

"You are flirting with me!" He narrowed his eyes at her and snatched back the cushion to hug it again.

"You are flirting with me!" She shook her head and finished her beer in one sip.

House stared at her and after she placed the empty can of beer in the coffee table, she stared back at him. Eyes in eyes! She could see his eyes perfectly now, and that was enigmatic…

"God… are those eyes real?" She leaned close to him and grabbed his T-Shirt to pull him close to her. "Fuck." She whispered in his lips, as if she couldn't stop herself, and kissed him softly and slowly.

House arched an eyebrow, his eyes still opened as her lips touched his. Her other hand traveled to his abdomen and went under his T-Shirt. She slid this hand to his lower back and pulled him closer. He closed his eyes and finally kissed her deeply. His strong hands grabbed her waist, and in a sudden movement, pulled her to his lap, making her straddles him. She smiled in the kiss and grabbed his hair firmly to pull his head back a little to break the kiss, and before she could break it all, she bit his lip a little hard and he moaned softly. She didn't know If the moan was because of the grasp in his hair or the bite in his lip, she liked to think it was because of both.

"You moan like a woman." She said with an erotic voice as she started to kiss his neck. He smiled with her comment.

He could feel her warm breathe in there… her tongue playing dirty and slow in the lobe of his ear and that made him shiver, and moan again as he felt his erection growing hard. She didn't miss that shiver, neither that quiet and shy moan, so she slid her hands from his hair and made her way slowly through his chest. She looked down at his torso and her hands caressed his chest firmly. House looked at the same direction as her, and grinned when he realized she was staring with an enigmatic face to his zipper and the volume there. That was hot… she was hot. The way her hands caressed his chest and the way her hunger eyes stared at his entire body.

She leaned her forehead against his, as they were both staring at the volume in his pant. She could feel his breathing become deeper, and the fall and rise of his chest increasing. She grinned and slid her hands from his chest to his abdomen. He lifted his head up a little to try to reach for her kiss, but as theirs foreheads were touching each other, she could deny him, so he ended up biting her chin softly. She smiled before they were both staring at his lap again. The sound of that wonderful sad blues coming from her stereo filled their mind with pure desire. It was all slow and erotic.

When she reached his waistband, she put some fingers inside it and he felt her nails scratching his bare skin. He reached for her mouth again and she lifted up her head, denying him the kiss one more time.

"Not fair…" He whispered quietly and softly against her chin.

"I'm not fair." She smiled and stared at his eyes. The most beautiful blue she had ever seen.

She reached his for his belt and they were both looking at it again. She opened the belt, and slid it off his waist slowly, which made him grin. She had him, right there, at that time, and she could do anything to him If she wanted to. She rested his belt around her neck and reached for his button and zipper. Once she opened it, one of her hands slid inside and started massage his erection. His entire body shivered and he leaned his forehead against hers. This time when he reached for the kiss, she gave it to him. God, what was that kiss, she thought, so hot, so good, not fast, but not slow… the perfect kiss. It was kind of female, but in a male way… It was unexplainable.

"You kiss like a woman!" She whispered in his mouth and it gave him space to bite her lower lip.

"Hmm… so hot!" She whispered.

"Do you find some pleasure in thinking I'm gay?" He said with a grin.

"That would be hot, but I don't think you are gay." She hooked his boxer with one finger and threatened to pull it and look inside, but instead, she let go the waistband of the boxer, and it slapped against his skin. She looked at him in an evil way.

"Like the playground?"

"Loving it." They stared at each other intensely.

"Then play with it…" He teased and grinned in a devilish way that made the sadistic demons rise from 13's mind. She smiled, and suddenly attacked his neck with a long bite.

"Aaaawwwww…" His voice was something 13 never imagined it could be. It was so soft and vulnerable, that was amazing

As they started to kiss again, his hands managed to slide her tank top off. They broke the kiss in the process and she stretched her arms up, allowing him to pull her T-Shirt over her shoulder. As soon as he threw it away to rest somewhere over the rainbow with his blanket, she reached for his kiss again. It was her time to moan in his lips when she felt his hands traveling through the skin of her back, and caressing every inch in the most soft and male way . They seemed to be addicted to each other's kiss as it was getting hotter and more erotic in each second.

She slid her hand off his pants and managed to take his T-Shirt either. She snatched it off of him violently and then stood up. He stared at her in confusion until she reached his hand and pulled him out of the couch.

"Bedroom… now" She urged him. They started to kiss again and she was leading him to her bedroom. In the first wall they reached, House pressed 13's body against it, he grabbed her wrists and pressed them against the wall and above her head.

"God, you are hot!" She whispered as he kissed her neck and caressed one of her nipples through the fabric of her braw. She tried to free her wrists of his grasp, but he stronger. He grinned evilly when her attempts failed. "I still have your belt, you know…" She whispered in his ear.

"And do you plan on doing something with it?" He stared at her a few inches from her lips, and all she could do was stare at those pink, humidity and warm lips.

"Maybe…" She reached to his mouth again for a kiss.

"You are bluffing…" He whispered in the kiss.

13 tried again to free her hands and he let her. She reached for his waist and started pushing him back to lead him to the bedroom, without breaking the kiss.

Once there, she broke the kiss, and shoved him in the bed. She reached for his waistband and skillfully pulled his pants through his long legs.

"Think I'm kidding…" She said with an evil grin.

He nodded and lifted his torso so he could lean in his elbows; his eyes were observing her intensely as she threw away his pants. 13 stopped there and looked at his boss, almost naked, lying in her bed. That was an awesome view. She had never thought his body could be built up like that. He didn't do any work out, and even though he had that beautiful body. God, the legs were so long and strong… and with the socks still there, it was even more sexy… 13 liked naked men wearing only white socks. Then there was that scar… so sexy… His black boxer was made of a cotton fabric that defined perfectly the curves of his thigh and his erection. He noticed her eyes scanning him.

"Don't look at it…" He looked away and said quiet shy. She knew he was talking about his scar, and she understood him. It was a big scar, but there was nothing of ugliness in it.

"It's pretty damn sexy, why wouldn't I look?" She was staring amused at his scar..

"You are odd." He said with a smile.

He moved to sit in the bed and reach fir her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, in the middle of his legs. She saw that desire in his eyes; he was so vulnerable that she could see perfectly through those bright blues. It was different in him; it was something she would never see in his normal state. She watched his skillful hands open the buttons of her pants, and as he slid it off of her, she shivered hard, and had to place her hands in his shoulders to not lose her balance. He looked up at her, his eyes sparkling, and he smirked aware of the power his had on her. She smirked back and pushed him hard in the bad again.

She climbed the bed, and sat in his thighs. He lifted his torso to reach for her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him. She shivered when she felt his hands traveling through her back and pulling her closer, so she could sit in the right spot of his lap. She moaned when she felt his erection under his boxer, and his hands sliding through her back. He found the hook of her braw and opened it. Soon it was hanging somewhere in the floor.

"We… _hmm_… need condom… _hmm_… I'm not on birth control pills anymore…. _Oh god_." She tried to say as his tongue worked skillfully in her nipple.

"_Hmm? …_" He moaned, and it seemed he couldn't process what she had just said. She though that was cute.

"Wait…" She pushed him away a little so she could lean to reach her bedside table.

House observed her, his hands rested in her thighs. She took the condom and went back to him.

"Lay down, boss." She said with an ironic voice, and arched one eyebrow before pushing him down with one hand.

He let his torso fall and leaned in his elbows with a smile on his face. She hooked one finger in his boxer and he watched her slid it off of him, slowly revealing his beautiful penis. She couldn't expect less, his body surprised her with its wonderfulness, so that particularly part of him should follow the pattern. Once she threw his boxer away, she shifted to find a good position in his thighs, so she could observe him while opening the condom.

He moved his hand to rest above his erection that was resting in his lower abdomen, it looked like an involuntary movement, and 13 couldn't _not_ tease him.

"So desperate to be touched?" She said with a grin, and he smiled.

She stared at him amazed. His smile was so beautiful.

She reached his hand and moved it away. Finally she touched him and he moaned, dropping his head back and closing his eyes.

"You are so beautiful, House." She said sincerely, no playing, no teasing, nothing… She just said it. She slid the condom in his pink penis and reached for a kiss. "And I love pink penis surrounded by no hair at all." She said it to break the tension that she herself thought about her words.

He laughed and looked at the object in question. That was really pink and cute, and he was really hairless over there, not completely, there was just a few of blond hair there.

"I though you liked the dark ones." – He teased, removing a few hair of her face in a soft gesture.

"I thought you liked _ones._" – She teased back, pointing again that she thought he was gay. He smiled and, in a sudden movement, rolled them so he was above her and in the middle of her legs.

She moaned as she felt his erection brush in the fabric of her tong, and his tongue placing warm kisses through her neck. He traveled the kisses through her nipple and down to her abdomen. His fingers hooked at her tong, and he slowly slid it down through her legs. When he started to kiss her again in her thigh, grinning like a child as he traveled to her private areas, she skillfully wrapped his belt in one of his wrists. He stopped the kiss and stared at her.

"I'm the boss here, _boss._" – 13 smirked and skillfully rolled him into his back, so they were back at the previous position, but now she was tightening his wrists with his own belt. His smile grew wide when she wrapped his tied hands at the bed.

Once she was done, she looked at his boss. She was straddling him again.

"Should I take a picture?" – She teased as her hands caressed his low abdomen.

"Shut up." – He smiled at the helpless situation he found himself. 13 smiled back, she was starting to fall for his smile… well, for all his body after all.

She leaned down her torso so she could kiss him. They shared another long and slow kiss, which was broken when she slid his penis into her. They both moaned.

"_Oh fuck!_" – He whispered, and tried to quiet his moan in his arm, as he had his arms all stretched through the side of his head, and trapped in the bed….

"You feel good, god House… _hmm!" _ - She made the first movement and her entire body shivered.

She was so addicted to his kiss that she grabbed his hair with her hands and turned his head so she could kiss him while she was riding him. She was slow, taking her time and she felt he was enjoying it… She had always pictured him as the rough guy in bed, but he was just proving her wrong and she was amused. Amused by his moans, which were quiet, shy and even sounded kind of female, and it aroused her even more. In between seconds and sweetie moans he was whispering a _fuck. _God, that was the most erotic moans she had ever heard.

She traveled her kisses to his neck and bit him hard there again, in the same spot as before.

"_Hmmm fuck… hurts…" _– He whispered in pain..

"You are hot, sorry… couldn't avoid it."

13 intensified her movements and that was driving him insane. She left his neck and arched her torso, placing her hands in his almost flat abdomen and threw her head back, moaning in pleasure, as her nails scratched his skin.

"_Hmm…_I'll come." – 13 whispered and broke the contact; he looked at her with a frustrated expression. – "Sorry, I want _you_ to fuck me, now." – She leaned again and started to untie his hands. As her face got close to his, he bit softly her chin and she shivered in a smile.

"You like bondage, you little shit." – She gave him a brief look, followed by an aroused smile, and stared again at her working in his hand.

"_Hmm_…" – He whispered against the skin of her neck, where he was kissing.

"I'll become addicted to you…" – She threw his belt away and rolled them so he cold be on the top.

"You like to dominate…" – He said with grin, as he played with his penis in the entrance of her private area. That was driving her nuts.

"_Hmm…_ Yeah… Maybe… _fuck me_!" – She closed her eyes and hissed when he threatened to penetrate her again, but then held back.

"Make me…" - He had an evil looking and a teasing smile in his face. Maybe that was the situation where 13 would ever see him smile again.

Her hands were wrapping him and placed at his lower back, so she craved her nails there pretty hard, until he closed his eyes and moaned in pain. Then she started to slide it through his back…

"I'm the _boss_ here, so now I want you to fuck me!" – She again bit the same spot in his neck, and he finally penetrated her.

"_Hmmm fuck…_You are dangerous…" – He whispered as he started his first movements.

"Shut up and fuck me."

His movements were soft and intense at the same time. He could reach places that drove her insanely. The man knew the business; he was not only good, but fucking hot and… His sweat melting with hers was fascinating 13, every movement, every inch of his body, every moan, every _fuck, _every deep, and hard, and yet sweetie thrust from him was fascinating her.

"_Harder…_" – She whispered in his ear. – "_Hmm, fuck!" _– House obeyed her.

"_Coming…?" _– He asked in a sweetie whisper… worried because he was on the edge, on the verge of a mind blowing orgasm, and he wanted her to share this with him.

"_Yeah… hmm, it's good, you feel good… fuck!" _

13 was got by surprise with his question. Greg House, the most selfish thing she had known… was actually asking her that? Was actually willing to share the moment, to give to her what she was giving to him too. That was new.

The two of them came together in sweetie and _fuck _moans. House was so lost that he didn't bother to get out of the top of her. Their breathing was hard and almost in the same pattern. She slid her hands to his butt and moved it in an out as his penis was softening… He was so exhausted, and 13 smiled at her power… She also caught a flinch from his body when she touched his butt, and of course, she smiled at that and saved it into her memory to tease him later.

"I can't breathe… I'm gonna die." – He whispered breathless. His head rested on her pillow and beside her head. 13 laughed and one of her hands came to tease his hair softly.

"Maybe I'll die too… smashed by your body…" – 13 whispered back. He placed a soft kiss in her neck. - "God, you are good… but don't get all flattered and don't be back at your jerk mode to screw with this moment."

"I won't… … … god, you are good!"

"So… enjoying your new human mattress?" – She asked and he laughed.

"It's a great mattress, you know." – He teased.

"Get out." – She said smiling, and pushed him away. He fell by her side, and she tangled her right leg with his left one.

They were both staring at the ceiling as their breathing started to stabilize again.

"You scratched my belly." – He lifted his head a little so he could look at his abdomen, and the marks of her nails.

"Try looking at your wrists, back and neck…" – She said with an evil grin.

House lifted his hands and frowned at the marks around his wrists.

"You like it… I'm gonna take a shower, you coming?" – She smiled widely.

"I'm shy…"

"Oh, really…" – 13 smiled. She thought she he was teasing.

"I'm serious…" – He smiled sincerely. 13 narrowed her eyes at him and made her way around the bed. She stopped at the doorway of the bathroom, and stared puzzled at him. House turned his head to enjoy the view. – "I'm serious…" – He tried again with another smile.

"You are exposed to me now… totally… I can count how many hair you have in your playground… which is very few, by the way" – She teased him. – "How come would you be shy?"

House glared at her, but he couldn't hide the dimples in his face.

"Showering is a sacred moment… I'm gonna find something on you to mock…"

"I doubt…" – She turned around with wide smile, and entered the bathroom.

Half and hour later she stepped out of the bathroom wrapped on a towel. Her smell filled the entire bedroom, and she smiled when she saw his eyes on her.

"You are not sleeping…"

"Why would I be sleeping?"

"Because you are a man…?!"

"You think I'm gay… Even after one night of magnificent sex…"

"You are gay… doesn't mean you are not a man…"

House got out of the bed and limped to the bathroom. When he reached the doorway, he turned his head and she saw an evil smile on his face.

"Try imagining me being fucked by Foreman!" – The next thing he could process was 13's hair brusher colliding with his back.

"Fuck you…" – She smiled. – "There is towel in the first drawing."

13 flopped naked in her bed listening to the sound of the water. God, he was awesome… She always suspected he was not that jerk all the time.


End file.
